Bob Caudle
Bob Caudle is an American professional wrestling announcer most notable for his time with The National Wrestling Alliance-NWA. He started working with Jim Crockett Promotions in the late 1950s for promoter Jim Crockett, Sr. Bob is known for his trademark "Hello Wrestling Fans..." greeting and his "Fans, that`s all the time that we have for now, see you next week and so long for now..." closing remarks on every telecast. He is known for constantly addressing the viewers as "fans" many times on each broadcasts. Caudle was the weatherman at WRAL-TV 5 in Raleigh, NC where (Crockett's then) NWA Atlantic Coast Wrestling was taped every week. Bob continued as both the weatherman for WRAL and the voice of NWA Atlantic Coast Wrestling for many years. He called some of the most famous NWA matches of all times and interviewed every top NWA star in the area. Caudle continued to host the flagship NWA Crockett program which was renamed NWA Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling in 1973 (after the death of Jim Crockett, Sr.). Bob had many "sidekicks" over the years including David Crockett and Johnny Weaver. In 1986, his show changed its name to "NWA Pro Wrestling". In 1988, Jim Ross joined the show and worked well with Caudle. Bob continue to work for the promotion after it was sold to Ted Turner in late 1988. He worked several live "Clash Of The Champions" telecasts on Superstation WTBS along with some pay-per-view events. Slowly, the promotion grew away from the NWA and became WCW. By late 1991, Caudle left WCW and joined SAPW-South Atlantic Pro Wrestling as lead announcer. The promotion was attempting to be like the old Mid-Atlantic area. Within a few months, the promotion closed and Bob went to work for Jim Cornette's Smoky Mountain Wrestling. The acclaim for Smokey Mountain Wrestling was great in the South. Caudle remained with SMW for all of its run. At one point, Jim Ross left the WWF briefly and joined Caudle on the SMW telecasts. In late 1995, the promotion was shut down by owner Jim Cornette. Bob continued to make personal appearances at NWA indy events and reunion shows. He suffered two heart attacks on June 14, 2007 but has completely recovered and returned to appearing regularly at NWA/Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling reunions and other NWA Wrestling events. He introduced Ric Flair at the annual NWA Fanfest in 2009 in Charlotte, NC. History Caudle was born in Charlotte, North Carolina. His television broadcasting career began in Wilmington, North Carolina. He then moved to another broadcasting position in Savannah, GA. While in Savannah in the late 1950s, Caudle hosted a televised studio wrestling show. He worked for Jim Crockett Sr. who was a long-time big NWA/National Wrestling Alliance Promoter. The territory was then known as NWA Atlantic Coast Wrestling and in 1973, changed to NWA Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling after the death of Jim Crockett Sr. His son Jim Crockett Jr. Then took over as the promoter for a very successful run. Caudle had worked as a weatherman and an anchorman for the late news for Raleigh, North Carolina's WRAL-TV (Channel 5) in the 1950s. Jim Crockett Promotions' weekly tapings for their televised wrestling shows took place at the WRAL studios. Jim Crockett Promotions tapped Caudle to be their play-by-play announcer. Caudle worked for WRAL until 1981 when Jim Crockett Promotions moved the television tapings to Charlotte, North Carolina at WPCQ. Caudle commuted weekly from Raleigh to Charlotte to continue his role as lead announcer. In 1983, Jim Crockett Promotions began utilizing mobile production and started taping matches at different arenas, typically in Shelby, NC, Raleigh, NC, Greensboro, NC, Greenville, SC and Spartanburg, SC. In the late 1980s the promotion began taping at arenas outside of the Carolinas. Caudle hosted the syndicated All-Star Wrestling, Wide World Wrestling, Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling, and World Wide Wrestling for Jim Crockett Promotions and WCW World Wide Wrestling after Jim Crockett Promotions was purchased by Ted Turner. Caudle was also the lead announcer for the closed circuit events known as Starrcade in the 1980s. Caudle was also an announcer for most of the early NWA/WCW pay per views and Clash of the Champions shows. After leaving WCW, Caudle went to work for Jim Cornette's Smoky Mountain Wrestling in Morristown, TN, acting as that promotion's lead announcer. Style Caudle was a traditional type of wrestling announcer, meaning that he did not advocate for faces or heels (although he often showed his disgust for cheating). Caudle was not a personality in and of himself, but he let the wrestlers be the stars of the show. As such, he wasn't involved in angles where heels would attack him. Over the years Caudle was teamed with Bill Ward, David Crockett, Johnny Weaver, Gordon Solie, Les Thatcher, Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantel and Jim Ross among others. Personal life Caudle, an avowed Republican, contributed to the campaigns of Senator Jesse Helms. He became a legislative assistant for Senator Jesse Helms after he left WRAL in 1980, working in Helms' office in Raleigh. He remained in that position until 1996. Caudle and Helms worked together at WRAL before Helms ran for the United States Senate in 1972. He remained close with Helms and his family. He and his wife have been married for over 50 years, have 3 children and 7 grandchildren. External links * Profile Category:Announcers Category:Commentators Category:Interviewers Category:1958 debuts Category:1995 retirements Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people